After thoughts
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Velvet has another night of watching Rokurou's sword training. Yet before her mind can wonder and relax, a very annoying witch interrupts her musing. Yet as aggravating as Magilou is, there is something to her words that makes Velvet realize something about her loyal swordsman.


**I do not own tales of Berseria or any of their characters.**

* * *

After Thoughts

"Syah!"

Another night.

"Ha!"

Another training session.

Velvet Crowe watched the shirtless swordsman swing the heavy wooden blade with great force and skill. The daemon woman leaned against the railing of the Inn. Watching Rokurou, the fighting obsessed daemon, with…well the best she could describe it is curious eyes.

It has become something of a routine between them. Rokurou would start his standard practice of ten thousand sowrd swings, and Velvet would, sometimes, wake up to simply watch him. There was a time she wondered if he knows about the cool amber eyes that stare at him. But she knows he can feel her presence. Just like how she knows the exact time he goes out to practice.

One could say it is nothing than more human curiosity that made the stoic woman observe the swordsman. Yet, as she looks at her demonic bandaged arm, it is clear that 'human' curiosity doesn't apply to her anymore.

So, Velvet went with morbid fascination to justify her actions. She observes the cheery swordsman in an almost studious manner. And, along with that fascination, there is also admiration under her eyes. The skill between Rokurou and his bother are clear as day. And the chances of the younger sibling beating the older are slim at best.

"Tou!"

And yet here he is. Still training as hard as ever. Even harder in her opinion. Every day and every night the fighting daemon gives his all. Form his outward look, and even the way he speaks, Rokurou gives the impression of a jolly fool. Yet he knows full well the distances between him and Shigure. He knows the fate that awaits him.

"Syah!"

And still he perseveres.

It's an obsession. Any sane person would see that. Velvet even sees that. But maybe that's because she is similar to him.

Velvet's crusade against the monster Artorius is suicidal one at best and death wish at worse. She'll use anyone and anything to kill the man who took everything from her. It is an obsession.

Looking at her bandaged hand once more, Velvet couldn't help but see the similarities between the two of them. Both daemons obsessed with killing one person. With that one person being a former family member. Both of their lives changed during the night of the scarlet moon. Even their scars, Velvet's left arm and Roukoru's right eye, seem to parallel each other.

That eerie closeness maybe the reason why she seeks him out during these nights that she can't sleep. When happy days of the past turn into nightmares of the present, she comes out to see his stubbornness. His everlasting drive to keep going. Seeing another fool and their obsession helps her cope with her own.

"Toyah!"

"Hmm…." It is strangely relaxing too. The rhythmic swing of the wooden blade ripping through air. Roukoru's syncing grunts of exertion.

Steadily Velvet let her guard slip. Just like every night, her back would slouch as the tension in her body would vanish. Her breathing would steady, and her eyelids would dip in peace. For once her revenge filled and chaotic mind would rest itself. Velvet Crowe felt her body ease up as she listened to the swordsman train.

"Oh oh!? What's this!? Have those dark violent filled eyes now turned into eyes of lust!? My my~!"

And that peace is shattered by Magilou's insufferable teasing.

"Leave, be quiet, or die." Velvet's growl only made the wicked witch woefully weep.

"Oh dear! Have I interrupted your hungry longing at your dutiful guardsman?" The witch cheekily giggled at the Velvet's red, but angered face.

"I am not longing at anything!"

"The you won't mind if momma Maggie gets an eyeful." The playful woman slid herself next to Velvet with hungry groan. "Hmm…. He may not be my type but out resident fighting nut sure is fit."

Ture to her words, Rokurou is a well fit daemon. His sword training has given him a lean and toned body. Strong muscular arms that flexed with every swing and powerful abs that glistened in the moonlight with sweat as he relentlessly continued his training. While wild, Rokurou is a handsome man.

However, Velvet is more bothered by the comment made by the persistent prancing pervert. For some reason the thought of Magilou looking at Rokurou topless pissed her off. Although the witch is master at creating discourse in her, so she just pushed the thought in that direction and not the bothersome one thoughts like that lead too.

"Get away form me you pervert." Velvet swiped at her with hand. Sadly, missing as Magilou skillful dodged with cheeky smile.

"Oh oh! Such jealousy fire! Is your lust so great that you'll slew anyone that gazes at your boy toy!? Gak!?"

Sadly, Magilou wasn't so fast as to dodge the demonic claw that gripped her face.

"Another word out of you and I'll- "

"Only a daemon would be so vulgar."

Eleanor's shocked voice made Velvet groan but turn around none the less to see the red head peaking around the corner.

"And what are you doing here?"

'Shoot!' The young exorcist started to sweat. 'I can't let them find out I was trying to spy on Roukoru's fighting style!'

"U-Um I couldn't sleep so I came out here to see what all the noise was about." While Eleanor mentally sighed in relief at her clever cover up,

'She was trying to spy on Rokurou wasn't she?'

The daemon and the witch gave deadpanned looks of near sympathy at the slow-witted spy.

"Keh! Sayh!"

Eleanor looked at Rokurou and was honestly surprised at the skill on the display. The daemon kept his sowrd swings strong and swift. The concertation on his face is unbreakable while the power that comes off from every roar and grunt is unrelenting. The young exorcist has seen many people train. All of them have their different styles and forms and yet the violent demon showed such dedication in every swing that she's never seen before.

"How…long has he been doing this?" Eleanor blinked in surprised.

"He's almost done. He's on his nine thousandth eight hundred and twelfth swing." Velvet answered bluntly.

"Nine thousand!?" The human girl looked shocked at the number but more shocked at Velvet. "You've been keeping count?"

"Keeping count of those muscles heh heh-Mphmm!?" Magilou chuckled before a ticked off Velvet squeezed her mouth shut.

"No." Sighed the violent woman. "He told me he does ten thousand a day."

"Ten…thousand…" Elanor mutters under her breath in astonishment. The more days she spends with these daemons, the more befuddled she is as how…. human they are. The utter devotion and passion that Rokurou shows to his swordsman ship surpasses many other blade masters she seen before.

Yet a question still plagued her, and she spoke it to the daemon woman holding the talkative witch by the head.

"Why…is Rokurou still with you?"

Velvet shrugged her shoulders, "Because of his 'debt' to me."

"A…debt?" The human gave a narrow gaze in disbelief. "You…saved his life?"

Velvet sighed, "It's not as grand as he makes it. I just told him where his sowrd was."

She looked down at the swordsman with oddly calm eyes, "Like I said: He's simple. It's all about his honor."

Elanor took Velvet's words to heart. Ture Rokurou is fallowing her around because of this 'debt' yet with skills like his he didn't really need her help to travel around and kill his bother. She couldn't help but find it odd.

"Even with all that," The young exorcist countered. "He could just leave you as soon as he kills his bother. He doesn't really have any real reason to stay with you."

"Hm…" Velvet did think about that. Honestly it is odd for someone as skilled as Rokurou to be staying by her through all this. She still expects him to just up and leave one night. But he still stays with her. It doesn't bother her what he does after all this. Well, it _shouldn't_ bother her what Rokurou dose with his life. But something in her gut didn't like the idea of the cheery daemon leaving her just yet.

"Mmph~ mph.~" Through the monstrous hand, Magilou sung a muffled 'I may know~'

Velvet sighed, "Are you going to say something stupid?"

"Maphy~…."

Knowing that she is going to regret it no matter what, Velvet released the witch from her claw. Dropping the chatty witch on her feet for her to cough and gag.

"Pah!? Phew! You know you should really clip your nails! There's so much blood and-ack!?"

"Do you know or not!" Velvet roared with deadly swipe of her claw.

"Ohh so eager to find out! Welll it's rather simple." Magilou slid up to Velvet with a sly smile.

Magilou pointed at Velvet. "You're a scary crazy healthy young daemon woman." And then she pointed at Roukuro. "And he's a healthy fight crazy young daemon man…."

Velvet just raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"Oh, come oonnnn…." The witch rolled her eyes. "How dense and soulless can you be?"

While Velvet looked rather oblivious to what the witch was saying, Eleanor looked positively shocked at what Magilou was suggesting.

Her face turning into a faint blush as she said, "That's…daemons falling in love…"

Velvet couldn't rise her eye brow high enough to show her confusion, "You think Rokurou…is in love with me?"

"I mean, sure you're not the best lover." Magilou snickered. "Normal men run in fear of you. Although good 'ol Rokurou isn't exactly all up there in the head."

"You really don't know how dumb you sound do you?" Velvet deadpanned at the witch. "The last thing on Roukoru's mind is if he can take me out on a date. It's not even an afterthought."

Eleanor oddly agreed with Velvet for once. "It's not even possible for daemons to even be kind in the first place."

"And yet our resident sword yahoo is the nicest out of all of. Well given the fact he's around a pirate and miss sun shine over here." Magilou's smirk silenced Eleanor and drew a growl form 'Miss sun shine.'

Velvet just sighed and went back to watching the swordsman. Choosing to ignore the bumbling witch.

And, much more to Velvet's ire, Magilou slung her arm around Velvet.

"Come on…" Magilou tried to egg Velvet on. "Have more confidence in yourself."

The haughty witch gave a devious smile as she whispered in Velvet's ear. While the daemon woman gets her clawed arm ready. "I mean most ladies would kill to have a such a devoted guy hanging around them."

"I bet you could get him to do _anything_ you want…." Magilou's hedonistic whispers made odd thoughts shift into Velvet's head.

Sitting at on a bed with her head thrown back in a pleasant smile, Velvet gave a joyful his in delight. Sighing blissfully as Rokurou is on his knees. Practically worshiping her leg with sweet kisses and gentle caresses with his hands. She groaned as his lips traveled up her thigh. Yet as just before he reaches her inner thigh, even though a sharp tingle raced up her spine, she stopped the swordsman. Lightly pressing her toe at his forehead to stop him from continuing.

The daemon woman smiled as whispered dangerously, "Tell me…."

Licking her lips as he pleaded her with soft brown eyes for him to continue pleasing her. "Tell me what I want to hear…."

She demanded him. Ordered her loyal pet to tell her those lovely three words she loves to her form him.

Rokurou looking up at her, showed that handsome fanged smile of his. "I lo- "

Velvet's face turned bright red and grabbed the conniving cackling cow by the neck.

"What the hell did you put into my head you damned witch!?" Even though the witch is being held by the neck by a devil hand, she only smiled and laughed.

"…. It's hard for me to practice with all this noise…" Rokurou mumbled under his breath. Continuing his practice as a murder was being done above him.

-OOO-

The morning is as busy as always in big cities. And the strange mesh mash of Daemons, Malakim, and exorcist are just as busy as they prepared to leave to the next town. Everyone was occupied with shopping. Laphicet and Magilou were looking at odd trinkets and tools while Eizen and Eleanor shopped for food ingredients and the like. Rokurou, as usual took care of everyone's weapons and was battering with the shopkeeper.

"Hmm…" Velvet however stood a little away form the group. Already having what she need, and mostly because last night talk with the wrath inducing witch gave her mind a little pause. Leaning under the shadow of tree the vengeful woman let her mind pondered on the cheery swordsman in her ranks.

Wondering just what he would do if he achieves his goal. Or if there really is some sort of alter motive behind his reasoning for fallowing her besides killing his bother. Trust has become something very rare for Velvet and not easily gained. She barely trusts anyone that she is currently traveling with. But Rokurou has be brutally honest with her since the beginning.

"Tch. I'll just ask him." Velvet grumbled as the man of her thoughts walked up to her with her leg and arm blades in hand.

"Here ya go. All polished and ready for ya." He handed the daemon woman's weapons to her.

"Thanks." Velvet said as she started clipping on her blades.

Rokurou watch Velvet test out and inspect her weapon with a proud smile. "It has a fresh spring inside. It's been oiled up too, so it snaps out faster. I even got the guy to coat it in a special alloy last night, so it can cut through shells and a few metals better too. Cutting through Exorcist armor should be no problem now."

Velvet pop her blade out and true to his word it came a bit faster than before along with a lighter shine to it.

"Nice work." Velvet nodded her approval. Once again impressed by Roukoru's dedication to blade work and craftsmanship.

The blade obsessed daemon placed his hand on his chin with an inspired grin. "No need. I've never worked with spring loaded wrist and ankle blades before. It fun finding out all the little tricks it has and- "

"Rokurou."

"Yeah?" Rokurou tilted his head. Looking like a curious wolf as he looked back at Velvet.

"What do you plan on doing after you kill your bother?"

"Huh…." Rokurou crossed his arms in thought. And that goofy fun aura of his vanished completely. It's almost jarring at how in one minute he goes form a ridiculous sowrd nut to insightful young man. Although it is why Velvet tolerates him.

"To be honest…. I never really gave it that much thought…" Whispered the daemon pensively. "But…I do know that…I should finally be at peace with myself. All this…anger inside me should disappear."

The swordsman looked at his hand. "Or consume me."

"Heh." He gave a mirthful smile at himself. "Who knows. Maybe I'll go full daemon and wonder the lands looking for stronger opponents. Until someone finally puts me down."

"You just might be my next target." He gave that deadly dangerous smirk at Velvet. His right eye flashing red. Which she replied with blade shooting out at him. The bandages on her arm started to slip away to give a glimpse of the blood red claws underneath.

"Don't think it'll be so easy…."

"Heh heh. But I don't think that'll happen." The swords men gave the growling daemon a charming smirk. "I still have to repay my debt to you and all."

Velvet rolled her eyes but sheath her weapon none the less.

"And what about you?" Rokurou asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea of what your going to do after you kill Artorius?"

Now it is Velvet's turn to look rather lost for moment.

"I…" Velvet stumbled on her words. She never really thought of what to do after she archives her goals. It troubled her. Her new life is now nothing but killing the man who ruined her old one. Anything after that is a blank void.

Rokurou noticed the troubled expression on her face. It would be hard to for anyone to tell just when Velvet is bothered by anything since she always looks bothered by something. Yet Rokurou seems to be the few people to notice the slight knit in her brow, and low dip of her chin. Being able to read Velvet is something he is rather proud of mastering.

"Well." He asked. "What do you _want_ to do?"

It was the same question. But instated of need it's a want. A desire.

Golden eyes looked towards the young Malak cheerily going through the books on display with Magilou. He both something real and false. But Velvet's once forgotten heart can help but cling to him. The last thread to her humanity. A thread she doesn't want to lose again.

"A…A house…" After a while Velvet whispered slowly. Her eyes never leaving Laphicet as she spoke. Day dreaming of a happy distant past and a hopeful distant impossible dream. "Not too big, but not too small. Somewhere….in the woods. Just me…and Laphicet…."

Rokurou gave a gentle smile and a nod. "Sounds like a nice thought…."

"Yeah." Velvet sighed in frustration as she is brought back to reality. "But that's what it will ever be; A dream."

The vengeful woman looked at her cursed hand. Dreaming of Artorius neck being squeezed in her palm. "Once I kill Artorius, weather I live or not, the world is going to hate me. Even if I could take Laphicet with me, we would be hunted. The entire world would be after us."

"Oohh sounds dangerous." Rokurou smirked with interested gleam in his eyes. "Maybe you need a sowrd obsessed daemon to watch your back."

"Hmph. That part of your debt to me too?" Velvet smirked with the little humor she has in herself. If there's one thing she can count on, it's Roukoru's simplicity. It can be rather calming. "Are you going to fallow me until the day I die?"

'Funny…' She thought to herself. 'That doesn't sound like a bad thought…' Another foolish dream. Knowing that once all this is settled everyone would go their separate ways. Leaving her alone. And no cheery swordsman with her.

"…Actually…." Velvet nearly jumped at her skin form the soft, gentle taking her demonic hand into Roukoru's. His fingers taking her own. Sweetly stroking them. As if she is some lovely maiden or glass doll. Even though she is nothing more than a broken monster.

Velvet whipped her head at him to scold Rokurou in her embarrassment. Only to find the swordsmen dangerously close to her face. His light brown eyes held an unreadable expression on to Velvet. No. She can read it. It's more an expression she never expected the fight crazed daemon to have.

So sweet and caring. Heavy with delight and, dare she say, love even. Something that shouldn't be meant for her. Something that she shouldn't have. But here Rokurou is. Giving it all to her and only her.

The emotion in his eyes froze her. And burned her as her face light up in furious red.

When he spoke, it was soft and elegant, just enough for only her to hear.

"I…was thinking of another reason…" The swordsman leaned in closer. His lips mere inches away from Velvet's. "To stay with you…."

"Ro…Rokurou…" She can push him away. She can stop him easily. Yet she didn't.

If anything, she found herself moving closer. Her lips parted. Open for invitation but not of her own volition. Her body mind and heart captured in a trance-

"Hey! Rokurou!"

In a flash both daemons turned their backs form each other form Laphicet calling out to them. Their faces blistering red as Rokurou rubbed the back of his head while looking at the clouds, and Velvet had her arms crossed glaring at the ground.

"Check out this old sowrd we found!" The little Malak waved excited over to them.

"Come and be amazed by the young boy's ingenious find!" Magilou added her own flare to Laphicet's announcement.

"Y-yeah!" Rokurou coughed to regain his stature and walked over to the group.

Leaving Velvet with her thoughts. And a red face.

She looked at her bandaged hand. And, to her surprise, it didn't feel as cold as it normally did. It felt warm oddly. The lingering touch of Roukoru's fingers made her heart beat just a little faster.

"Yeah…" Velvet smiled with the faintest of blushes. "Not a bad dream at all…."

* * *

 **What did you think? Tell me what you liked in a review!**


End file.
